Generation of Singers
by ravennightwalker
Summary: They expected the so-called, "Kage" to be the same as those other celebrities: boring, simple, and pathetic. What they didn't expected, however, is for the said boy to excel their own expectations. And for him to change and capture their heart with his angelic voice... GoM singers! GoMXKuroko! yaoi (boyxboy)
1. Mysterious Angel or is it Ghost?

**AN: Sorry about this. I'm well aware I'm an amateur at writing and can't even write something without deleting it afterwards. That's why, if it doesn't attract any attention whatsoever, I'm sure I'm going to delete this.**

**Warning: Slash/Yaoi (BoyXBoy)**

**Pairing/s: GoMxKuroko and a bit of Seirin(boys)XKuroko**

* * *

Kise Ryouta was never one to believe in the supernatural. Despite being childish, something he always shows when his friends are teasing him, he doesn't believe in ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and other mythical creature that the man has created and named just for the heck of it.

That was what he thought before, when he was just a popular model and singer. That is, it all changed when he met _him_.

It was a cold Saturday morning when the strange occurrence happened…

* * *

He was late. Again.

Sighing to himself as he wrapped his arms around his shivering body, the cold morning wind caressing his pale skin, he pouted and internally cried as he feel the dread come up to him like a serpent, counting his time left to live before being taken away by the devil's incarnate himself. Not that he'll say that to the red-head's face himself. No, that's just asking for a death wish. He's a model and singer, not a suicidal idiot.

It's honestly not his fault. Really, it isn't. Not this time. They were having a practice back then, just fooling around like every single day, until Aomine-cchi and Midorima-cchi decided that it was his lucky day to be used as a chew toy. Because he was so busy sulking from the damage that his so-called "friends" did to him, he didn't heard the red-head's threatening words, "There will be a meeting." And, thus, resulted to his doom. He really wish that he just took it like a man and listened to Akashi-cchi's news. But he guessed that it was also his fault. Maybe, he should have followed Midorima-cchi's footsteps and listened to the horoscope for the day. At least, he was prepared with a lucky item at hand…

He bowed his head in despair, not noticing the person walking towards him until they bumped into each other. With a soft 'oof', he had an apology hanging at the tip of his tongue, that is, until he realized that there was no one in front of him but empty air. With wide eyes and lips parted open in shock and fright, instead of an apology, a girly shriek (later, he deeply disagreed at the thought) resounded in the area.

"A-a-a…G-GHOST!" It was really lucky that none of his fans and the paparazzi are here, because if they were, he would rather disappear back with the background than face them head on.

In his long tirade of panic and a few slaps at the face that made him wince in pain, he did not notice the teen beside him. It was only a gentle tap at the shoulder that made him almost, ALMOST, jump a few feet up the air- that he froze like a statue. He was rewarded by a soft melodious voice -from the velvet undertone, it was a man- that shook him back to reality. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Same, pal. I didn't see you as well, he thought sarcastically as he began to sweat in confusion and fear.

It was then, in the midst of all his panic, that he remembered, strangely enough, his awaiting punishment if he did not arrive there in a matter of few minutes. With a gulp, he (stupidly- he looked so stupid, it's not funny anymore) faced his ghost and almost forgot that humans need to breathe.

He was sure that the person in front of him was not human. At least, that was what he thought. Before, he never believed that such beauty exists in this boring colorless world. They, the Kiseki no Sedai, always stood at the top of the celebrity world, their love and passion for music and beauty, having long since disappeared- miraculously appeared once again in his cold beating heart. All because of the ethereal creature in front of him.

The short teen- if it wasn't for his voice and the slightly unnoticeable muscle present under his tight blue shirt, he would've mistaken him for a girl- standing in front of him looked like those dolls he always sees whenever he was reluctantly dragged into shopping with their manager, Satsuki-cchi. Long dark eyelashes decorating his pale blue-eyes, eyes that could put the vibrant blue sky to shame, caressed his pale white cheeks whenever he blinked. His slightly parted sinful lips tempting him to take him and taste the forbidden fruit, only suppressing it as to show that he's a real man. He was then hit by the stray sunlight at the back, his sky-blue hair glowing a luminous light, appearing like a halo wrapped around his head, his appearance making him look like an angel. Added to the fact that he looked so fragile, that with just a simple touch, he'll break did nothing to ruin his beauty. In fact, it only made you want to protect him.

The doll-like boy sighed, breaking him from his trance. "Staring is rude, you know." His voice monotone, cold and emotionless like the ice statue that his fan made for him on his birthday, sharp and uncaring. If not for the human expression of sighing, even though it still looked so indifferent, he was sure he was talking to a real life doll.

He rubbed his head, smiling sheepishly at the other. "Sorry. You just looked so cute." Not at all embarrassed at the straight forward reply. Truth is, he wanted to see the boy smile and blush like his fans. The boy was not impressed. In fact, he didn't even react. He looked so bored, it almost made him cry. Almost. Kise Ryouta never cries…

Finally, after a few long minutes of stilted silence, the boy said, "I see." He then bowed politely. "Again, I'm sorry for bumping into you. And…" He straightened back and looked at Kise at the eye, blue and gold clashing. "Please refrain from calling me cute." He then gave him a curt nod and left without another word, leaving a shell-shocked blonde at the empty alley.

Internally, he sobbed and sulked at the failed attempt to make the cute boy smile then grinned, hands clenching into fist as his face lit up with determination. "I'll make sure to make him smile, then I'll be dying happily in the hands of Akashi-cchi…" A few moments of silence. 3…2…1 "Ah! I'm going to be late!"

It was alright though. Being punished by Akashi-cchi's worth it since being late made him meet the cute boy. That was what he thought as he grinned like a love-sick idiot.

As he ran, he almost killed himself by stopping on the street with the traffic light glowing green. Only to jerk back and wail, startling the poor innocent people that were passing by.

"I forgot to ask his name!"

Poor Kise. Well, at least he believes in ghosts now.


	2. Chapter 1: Finally Meeting Him

**AN: Since some of you liked it despite the pathetic vocabulary I have, I'll continue writing. It's not that bad as I thought it would be since some of you really like it. I thought no one would. It's lucky some of you really appreciate someone's writing even though it's not that good. **

**Warnings: Same as before. And it's already written at the summary. So don't blame me if you don't like yaoi.**

"Tetsu."

Said sky blue-haired teen looked up from the book he was reading, nodding at the grinning pink-haired girl.

"Momoi-san." He greeted back with a monotone but polite voice, his face emotionless as he moved to stand up from the bench. "Is there something that you need from me? The meeting is not until later at 5, right?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

Momoi Satsuki smiled nervously at her long-time crush, not sure how to explain. To her, Kuroko Tetsuya is an enigma. Someone she doesn't fully understand despite the fact that all men she had met were predictable. Kuroko, however, seems to be the only exception, earning more respect and interest from her. He still had not changed since the first time she had met him during those 6 months a long time ago, something that always turns her into a pile of goo when remembering the certain scene.

They didn't really know each other back then, only talking, albeit politely, when needed to, for the interview for his new album: Future Line. At first, she expected him to be the same as everyone else, boring and a bit useless. She was one of the few people that can be counted in one hand that had seen his face. So when she saw him, her immediate reaction was disappointment. I mean, can you believe that the famous Kage, who has a very powerful voice, actually looked like a frail girl that should always be protected from harm? That's why she did not expected anything unpredictable from the boy. He must've been fake, like what Kage always presents in public, a fake Kage who he hired as a public face.

That is, until she heard him sing…

_~Flashback~_

_Momoi couldn't help it. Even though she always fought with her childhood friend, Daiki, this was the first time they had a real argument, an argument that sent her to tears, breaking down in the hallway without a care. _

_She sobbed, her eyes red from all the crying she had been doing for hours. She desperately wiped all the tears, trying to place back her mask of self-confidence, but to no avail._

_As she leaned back on the wall, her whole body limp from the drained energy spent from crying, she heard something._

_A voice. _

_No, she shook her head. It wasn't just a voice. It was something else…_

_Slowly standing up from the floor, she followed the source of the voice, the sound resonating in the dark hallway, as if something akin to a lullaby that soothe her nerves. _

"_Sore wa tohou mo nai kedo zettai janai_

_Kimi to naraba genjitsu ni mo_

_Dekiru ki ga shiteru_

_Kitto warawareru darou demo koko ni wa _

_Onaji kurai yumemigachi na nakama ga irund_

_Tsunaida PASU wa kirihiraiteyuku mirai e no RAIN…_

_Her eyes widened in shock and recognition. That voice, that song, it belonged to only one person that she came here for. Taking a deep breath, she cautiously opened the door, quietly tiptoeing towards inside, as to not disturb the angelic voice that shook her heart from the compassion and beauty his voice showed._

_Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no _

_Juuoumujin ni chikarazuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru _

_Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de _

_Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou…_

_She smiled softly at his back, tears running down her cheeks, this time not because of the fight with her friend, but because of the silent support of the boy, showing her that everything could be fixed. That everything would be alright. She wiped the tears away, grinning happily as her eyes gained back the fire in them._

_BOORU ga hazumu yukue ni tobasu omoi _

_Mae ni mae ni mezashiteyuku me ni mieru kanjou _

_Kono sen wo hashiru ima ga kotae ni naru _

_Sagurinagara erabinagara kakushin ni kaete_

_Uketoru PASU ni donna kotoba yori atsui ishihyouji…_

_Akogare janai shinjite yamanai bokura no _

_Muchakucha na you de wakariyasui hodo no michishirube _

_Yume no mama de owaraserareru wake nainda _

_Kirikondeyuke ippozutsu demo ashi wo tomezu_

_Massugu janai shikousakugo shita bokura no _

_Juuoumujin ni chikarazuyoi hibi ga koko ni aru _

_Detarame janai hamidasu gurai no jounetsu de _

_Hikaru ashiato KOOTO ippai egaite yukou_

_Mirai e no RAIN wo… _

_He ended softly, the lyrics ending with an incredible finish. She clapped, not caring if the person who helped her stand back on her feet might get angry at her for listening without permission. _

_She was shocked, however, when the teen turned around with a mesmerizing smile on his face. Without thinking, she rushed forward and hugged the boy tightly towards her chest, not realizing that she was crushing him with her huge chest._

"_So CUTE!" She squealed, feeling much better. Inside though, she appreciated the gesture. If it wasn't for him, she would not have stood back again, and would not have find hope of bringing back her stubborn and jerk of a friend. "You were do great, Kage! Good! Good! Very good!" She twirled around, the boy indifferent to the treatment._

"_Kuroko Tetsuya." The boy stated as if he wasn't just almost killed from losing oxygen, looked at her directly in the eye. Showing every emotion in him that made her breath hitch. "You can call me Kuroko Tetsuya, Momoi-san. And I'm not cute." He added, making her laugh. _

_Momoi gently put him back on the ground, her face wearing a thankful expression, an expression that she rarely shows to anyone except for Daiki, her best friend. "You can call me Satsuki."_

"_Hai, Momoi-san." He gave her a tiny smile, the room glowing brightly because of the smile. She shook her head in mock disappointment. She pouted._

"_Mou, come on. Please?" She showed her, her famous puppy eyes that always works on men, even to her friends. Unfortunately for her, Kuroko was not one of them. He shook his head with a twitch on his lips. "Fine! If you don't want to call me Satsuki, I'll just call you Tetsu!" _

"_Hai, Momoi-san." If she didn't knew better, she would have thought that the boy was laughing at her._

_~End of Flashback~_

After that, she got a huge crush for the boy, not going without a hug from the boy, albeit forcefully. Apart from his breath-taking beauty, he had this fire in him that made her want to stay with him forever. To follow him and stay loyal with him. To never leave…

And she was sure that she would be able to change anyone with that ethereal voice of his. Even Daiki and the other Kiseki no Sedai.

"Actually, I just wanted to get you because some of the president wants to have a little chat with you." She lied through her tongue, though she was sure he knew. She can't tell him yet. If she did, he might not agree with her and things would forever be the same to those idiots. A world where everything is dull and grey.

"Alright. Would you like to come with me?" He offered, obviously wanting to comfort her from whatever it is that was bothering her.

She smiled. He's still the same, alright. It was disappointing that she did not trust him about them, though. Her smile dimmed a bit and replied. "Sure, Tetsu!"

* * *

Kise panted as he bent over, hands on his knees. He made it. He almost got late, damn it. If he had just stopped being stupid and asked the ghost-boy about his name, then he wouldn't have caused a scene. Those rabid fangirls were frightening. He shuddered.

Sliding the door open, he froze as a scissor made its way on the wall, next to his pretty face. He gulped. Just a few more inches, and it would have been a critical hit and his model days would've been over.

He glanced towards the red-head who was glaring daggers at him, heterochromatic eyes, one red and one gold, dark with anger and impatience. "Ryouta." He drawled, voice perfect and hypnotizing, was dangerous and livid.

Said blonde winced, waiting for the bomb to fall. "Why are you late?" He asked, no, demanded with power in his voice. He never asks. It was such a submissive thing to do. He is a predator, not a prey.

He ignored the glares of his two other friends, intent to calm the red-head. "W-Well…It's b-because of those two!" He pointed an index finger at the apprehensive teens who were already protesting. "Midorima-cchi and Aomine-cchi teased me when we were practicing!" Inwardly, he pleaded that the glare would switch to the other two. It didn't. In fact, it only worsened.

"And? That's the reason you are late?" He growled out, "Ryouta. I explained everything to every one of you yesterday. You should be responsible for your actions." He added the last one for the other two as well, who flinched. "For you to be late is unforgivable. If you want me to forgive you, then you must give me a proper reason as to why you are late."

He inched back, as if to escape from the hold the teen had on him. What could he say to him? It was the truth that he was a bit childish that yesterday. He should have just listened to the teen, at least he would have proved him that he was responsible. But what can he-

He blinked, fear disappearing from his form, confusing the two and catching the interest of the calming teen. "I met a boy this morning." He started, raising a hand to Akashi when he made a move to scold him. "Wait! It's just that the boy was interesting! He…well…he was like a ghost."

Aomine snorted. "Seriously? Is that all you got? A ghost?" Kise glared at him with a scowl, not a pout. Nope. Not a pout. "No really!" He waved his arms around as to emphasize. "He just appeared beside me, I didn't even saw him until he bumped into me!"

Midorima frowned at him. "Maybe you should have taken a lucky item today. You are so unlucky that you are hallucinating." Kise is already protesting.

The tall purple-headed teen sitting at the side hold out a bag of chips in front of him "Maybe you should eat more, Kise-chin." Murasakibara said as he munched.

Before he could protest more, Akashi called out, "Enough! All of you, shut up. Satsuki texted. It's time for the interview." He glared at every single one of them then finally settled on Kise. "I'll get back on you later."

Kise sighed in relief. Apparently, he wasn't that unlucky today. His death was postponed for a moment. For the first time ever, he was glad that they were having an interview.

"Tch. Do we really have to go? This is obviously just the same as always. Boring and nosy idiots everywhere." The blue-haired man grumbled under his breath. Akashi heard though and just gave him a blank look. "If I am going to suffer, then we all suffer. We are a group of higher individuals that need to show everyone their place. We are the Kiseki no Sedai."

"It's not going to be the same as every other interviews anyways."

"What makes you say that, Akashi-chin?" Murasakibara asked, for once, curious about something. Everyone of them are. Interviews are always boring to them. Why would this one be any different?

"Because _he_ will appear."

"Who?"

"The famous invisible singer. Kage."

* * *

People, singers, actors, and directors alike littered around the place, excitedly waiting for the famed Kage and the Kiseki no Sedai in the same room. It was a very busy and important day to them. It was rumored that the Kage will finally show his face to the public, no longer going to act mysteriously behind a fake public face.

They wondered. Is he handsome? Most agreed. Is he kind and powerful? Some, but not all agreed. Few celebrities ever got the personality. Almost everyone of them are selfish and or hiding behind masks of kindness. Is he a millionaire or rich? Obviously. Yes, he is. For someone famous to not be rich? They snorted in disbelief. Impossible.

Suddenly, the door opened. A group of six individuals glided into the room with an air of strength that made them weak on their knees. Everyone of them were handsome, not a single flaw on their chiseled face.

Kise Ryouta. A model and singer that had earned a lot of rewards in such a young age because of his bright personality and amazing talents. His blonde hair and gold eyes, natural despite of such a rare color in Japan, made him look like those princes in fairy tale books that every girls wants to have. He wore a simple white dress shirt and black pants. A silver chain dangling from his neck. It was simple but it still complimented his looks.

Aomine Daiki. A famous basketball player and singer that millions of people roots for because of his incredible power play and sexy voice that made all girls listening, begging for more as they pant in arousal. His dark-blue hair, messy in a stylish look, adding to his Adonis-like face. His dark skin that is always running down with sweat, are every women's wet dream. He is the perfect Casanova. He wore a dark buttoned up shirt with a blue jacket thrown over it, the first two buttons open, showing his dark luscious skin to everyone. He wore a pair of dark pants and black polished men shoes.

Midorima Shintarou. A singer and heir to a large company has a strange liking for Horoscope, a personality that attracts everyone's attention. His voice is always a beautiful tenor, sending shivers down the listeners' spines. His green hair, tan skin, and piercing golden eyes, earning a lot of squeals from his fans, made him the absolute heart-throb. He wore a perfect suit of the latest white buttoned up shirt, black coat, pants, and men shoes.

Murasakibara Atsushi. Singer and heir to a company for sweets, is a tall purple-haired teen that every girl wants. Those long legs making them shiver in anticipation. His deep voice, like chocolate to their ears. Because of this, he makes everyone want to try a taste or a bite of him. (Yeah, weird. I know) He wore a simple long-sleeved light purple shirt and baggy pants, making him appear more dangerous and wild despite the calm yet bored look on his face.

And last but not the least, Akashi Seijuro. The leader of their group, Kiseki no Sedai. His heterochromatic eyes filled with power and knowledge, intimidating but making you want to follow his every orders. Despite his short stature, he held himself like a predator or in most cases, a god. No one ever messes with him, in fear of his wrath. He wore a white suit, the opposite of Midorima's, only with a light blue dress shirt and white men shoes. All in all, he's the precise meaning of perfect.

All of them clapped, happy to see them up close. They could not stray their eyes away from their forms, as if an invisible force calling to them. But it was still not finished. They all thought. They are still waiting for the one and only Kage, someone who could complete the group, they believed.

It wasn't long though, before he finally showed up. And Kise recognized him immediately.

His pale blue tresses falling like a river on his shoulders, blue eyes glowing eerily in the room. His pale flawless skin, the color of the pure white snow, showing from the sapphire-blue yukata he wore, pouring down to the floor. He gracefully moved towards the group of six, as if in a dance. He looked so fragile and sexy at the same time, both genders, even the Kiseki, wanted to have him for themselves, to never give him to anyone. To have him in their own possessive hands.

He halted in front of them, angel-like face glowing even though it was emotionless. He gave them a half-bow and greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Akashi smirked sexily, earning a squeal or two from the back, his eyes glinting with possessiveness and a lost fire that disappeared a long time ago. "Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kage."

**AN: Finally! I thought it was never gonna end. Well, there you have it. Chapter one. It's disappointing, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm gonna study English more in school. So I hope you guys are still here when the time comes!**


End file.
